


Broken

by Rainmaker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU of The Reichenbach Fall, Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Reichenbach, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainmaker/pseuds/Rainmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bad idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Greg was staring. He couldn't help it.   
Sherlock Holmes was standing in 221B like nothing had changed. Three years and he still had that look, held himself that way, moved with grace and fluidity, mind and tongue still sharp.  
But things weren't exactly right. Sherlock's clothes were ill-fitting and dirty, he had flinched at anyone who moved to touch him, the strain was showing in his stance and way he winced as he moved said he was injured. He looked pale and skeletal, much more so than usual. 

Probably hasn't had a decent meal in since John…

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, bringing him here like this." Greg muttered to Mycroft who was sat in John's old chair. Greg was loitering near the doorway and hadn't been able to sit, almost wanting to pace. After the shock and joy of seeing Sherlock again Greg had started to worry. 

God this is going to kill him…

"It's probably for the best. A neutral ground as it were."

Mycroft had texted Greg asking him to come to Baker street and done the same for John, who had replied saying he was just leaving work and wouldn't be long, just wanted to stop home and change. Probably just thought they'd all be catching up with the efforts clearing Sherlock's name, like they did sometimes either here or at a local pub or restaurant. Thank god Mrs Hudson wasn't here. She'd have a heart attack.

Greg shook his head. "I'm just saying," he shrugged, "after what happened with Mary…"

Sherlock turned from the window to almost smirk at him, "Trouble in paradise already?" His voice wasn't right, raspy for lack of use.

Greg gasped at him, "You don't know?" He looked to Mycroft who shook his head. 

"No direct contact, not a word from anyone." 

"Jesus!" Greg exclaimed.

Sherlock took a half step forward demanding "What?"

Greg stance turned cautious but his eyes held pity, "Mary…she died Sherlock, not a year after you…did."

Sherlock couldn't hide his shock.

"Cancer. Very aggressive, and sudden. Very sudden." Greg look away, remembering, "It kind of…broke John. First you, then her…it took a lot out of him."

Sherlock nodded, understanding, silently went back to his study of the road. 

When John met Mary it was like something off the TV. They fit together so well. They were happy and Mary was so serene about everything, especially Sherlock. She had admitted to admiring his work as a huge lover of mystery literature. Sherlock had been unimpressed, as he was with all John's girlfriends, even with the compliments but she was a good woman, tolerant, and had stuck it out. John had proposed and they were planning their wedding and looking at a small house when Sherlock had "died". John had always blamed himself. 

"If I had been paying more attention…" he would say to Greg when they met in the pub. He never suggested this in front of Mary in case she thought he resented her. Greg still thought maybe he did just a little. Then after her death it was as if the last pieces of John had faded. More blame for certain, as a husband for not catching it in time, as a doctor for not curing the impossible. The disease had spread like wildfire, nothing could have been done. But still…

"This is a bad idea…"

Sherlock straightened at the window. "Too late now,'' he said, voice still raspy but his tone was carefully neutral. 

They all heard the key in the lock, the door close, the steady limp up the stairs. Sherlock turned and glanced at Mycroft at this but only got a shake of the head as a reply.

"Hope you've got the kettle on," John called, watching the stairs as he carefully made his way up. His leg was obviously so much worse than it had been when they had first met. The pain and restriction of movement either psychosomatic or from an actual injury, Sherlock couldn't tell. But it was bad. Very bad. 

John had stopped dead in the doorway. His eyes blown wide, mouth open. 

"Hello John." 

John just gaped at him. Only after Greg shifted his weight did he take in the rest of the room and the other people in it.

John eyes slid to Greg, the friend who had seen the damage done, who had tried to comfort him... "You knew?" His voice was tight, the barest whisper of rage.

Greg shook his head, "No. No idea until today."

Mycroft stood and put himself in front of John. "If you wish to direct your anger, do so at me. It was my decision not to tell you." He glanced back at Sherlock, "The fewer who knew the safer it was, especially for you. And Mary."

John couldn't hold his gaze, he looked at the floor and nodded, seeming to understand the reasoning. He didn't say a word. 

Mycroft turned to look to Greg, a little helpless in the face of such stillness. It meant he had no defense when the fist struck him in the jaw, sending him to the floor. 

"You BASTARD!" John was shouting, trying to close in on him again. 

Greg threw himself at John, trying to hold him tight.

"Get off me!" John shouted, throwing off his grasp, "And YOU!" Fury was in his eyes as he pointed at Sherlock, "you stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Sherlock hadn't moved an inch, now he just nodded. 

With a disgusted noise John threw out his hands to be clear of Greg then turned and limped up the stairs to his old room. The sound of the slamming the door seemed to echo around the flat.

Greg went to help Mycroft up as Sherlock stepped over them to look up at the stair well but he made no move to follow John. 

Mycroft came to stand at his shoulder still rubbing his jaw. Sherlock glanced at him and whispered, "time to go." 

Silently he lead them out and into the waiting car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic posted here so fingers crossed!


End file.
